


Happy Thoughts

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Olicity 20in20 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary: </b>Oliver’s happy thoughts <br/><b>Word Count:</b> 151 <br/><b>Prompt:</b> Alien</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Thoughts

**Happy Thoughts**  
 **Characters:** Oliver/Felicity   
**Rating: G**  
 **Summary:** Oliver’s happy thoughts   
**Word Count:** 151   
**Prompt:** Alien

 **Happy Thoughts**  
The thoughts in Oliver’s head were alien to him. They were happy thoughts. He had not had a happy thought since before he was shipwrecked on the island.

He looked over to the source of his happy thoughts and smiled at Felicity. He watched her at her desk typing away at something.  

Felicity could feel him looking at her through the glass wall. She looked up at him with a curious raised eyebrow.

It seemed the smile was just as alien to Oliver’s face as the thought were to his brain. Oliver got up and walked to his desk.

“Don’t you try that flirty flirt with me, Oliver Queen. I’m not bringing you coffee.” Felicity said as Oliver walked up.

“I would never ask. I’d hate to be the reason for violence on the new coffee maker.” Oliver laughed. “I had a hard time explaining what happened to the last one.”


End file.
